Field of Invention
The invention relates to a method of controlling a motor of a ventilator of a heat exchanger, to a control apparatus for a ventilator and to a heat exchanger.
Background Information
Methods of controlling a motor of a ventilator of a heat exchanger are already known in which the starting behavior of the motor is detected.